Crookedstar's Promise/Chapter 5
Chapter description :Oakkit asks Rainflower if Crookedkit could sleep in their nest tonight, because it would be Oakkit's last night in the nursery. Rainflower tells him no, saying Crookedkit was used to sleeping alone, and that sleeping with them would prevent him from getting a good sleep. Crookedkit notes that Rainflower would have still loved him if he hadn't broken his jaw, and that, in spite of his attempts to make up for the accident, Rainflower acted as if his ugliness was contagious. He remembers how hard eating is for him, and wonders how he'll ever grow big enough to become an apprentice if he can't eat. :The next morning, when Crookedkit wakes, Shellheart and the dawn patrol bring back prey. He gives Crookedkit a trout, but Crookedkit offers it to Volepaw because he doesn't want to eat it in front of the apprentice due to his drooling. He then asks Volepaw whether Oakkit had been apprenticed yet, but Volepaw says that Rainflower was talking to Hailstar before the ceremony. Crookedkit hopes that she might be asking Hailstar to make him an apprentice as well, but Volepaw says that she is requesting a mentor for Oakkit. :Hailstar pads from his den, summoning the cats of RiverClan to the Clan meeting. The cats gather, and Oakkit mouths the word "Crookedpaw" to him, and Crookedkit realizes Oakkit wishes that he was becoming an apprentice, too. Crookedkit silently vows that he would not be far behind. Hailstar makes Oakpaw an apprentice and assigns his mentor as Shellheart. Crookedkit is surprised, as fathers do not mentor their own kits, and feels cold when he realizes Rainflower had set it up. The Clan calls Oakpaw's new name, and Crookedkit looks for the StarClan cat, wondering if she will come to remind him of his destiny, but she does not, and at Brambleberry's urging, he joins in the cheering. :Oakpaw promises he'll train hard to be the best RiverClan warrior. Shellheart says that he'll teach Crookedkit some fighting moves as well, but Rainflower argues that he is too small. Beetlepaw, Petalpaw, and Volepaw come to congratulate their new denmate. Beetlepaw shows jealousy that Oakpaw got the deputy as his mentor, but Petalpaw argues that Hailstar assigns them the best match. Beetlepaw asks why he was assigned Ottersplash then. Ottersplash overhears and suggests that it was because he needed to learn respect, and orders him to go clean the elders' den. Petalpaw and Oakpaw go to help. :Rainflower sharply asks Shellheart if he was going to thank her. Shellheart is confused about why, but Rainflower demands who he thinks arranged for him to be Oakpaw's mentor. Shellheart is surprised, but Rainflower states that Hailstar understood it made sense for the strongest warrior to train the strongest apprentice. The former mates face each other hostilely, and this upsets Crookedkit because he thinks it's because of his accident. Echomist whispers at him to go see if Oakpaw needs help. :Crookedkit pokes into the elders' den, and Petalpaw explains that Oakpaw was gathering moss. Crookedkit goes to help, but Petalpaw states that he is outside of the camp. Crookedkit asks to help, but Beetlepaw growls that he'll just get in the way. Tanglewhisker argues that he'll have to learn sometime. Beetlepaw snaps that he can learn on his own, and it was bad enough without a kit. Crookedkit argues he's only a moon younger, and Beetlepaw replies that he is four moons smaller. Crookedkit angrily leaves the den. :Crookedkit heads to where Shimmerpelt and Piketooth are gathering reeds to offer help. Piketooth warns him away from the water. Crookedkit says that he could learn how to swim to better help, but Piketooth says he's a little small, to which Crookedkit argues that minnows are as well. Shimmerpelt asks him if he could go practice stalking by himself. Brambleberry notices and offers Crookedkit a chance to sort herbs with her. Crookedkit angrily replies that he is going to be a warrior, not a medicine cat. :Shellheart calls to Oakpaw, who is returning with moss that he will take him on a tour of the territory after the moss is delivered. Crookedkit asks if he could come, to which Shellheart replies that he could one day. Crookedkit climbs a tree, attempting to impress Rainflower, but she yells at him to get down before he falls, stating he'll be an apprentice when he's ready, not before. :That night, alone in the empty nursery, Crookedkit can't sleep. He wonders if the StarClan she-cat will come, but she doesn't. Crookedkit decides to go to visit StarClan if they won't come. He leaves the camp, headed to Highstones to go visit the Moonstone. Characters Major *Oakpaw *Rainflower *Shellheart }} Minor *Hailstar *Cedarpelt *Fallowtail *Softpaw *Tanglewhisker *Birdsong *Troutclaw *Piketooth *Shimmerpelt *Lakeshine *Brambleberry *Whitepaw *Timberfur *Echomist *Petalpaw *Beetlepaw *Ottersplash }} Mentioned }} Important events Ceremonies Errors *Mapleshade is called orange-and-white on more than one occasion. Notes and references Category:Super Edition arc Category:Crookedstar's Promise Category:Chapter subpages